


Being High is Sane

by rujakcuka



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/rujakcuka
Summary: Akane never dreams of Kougami but hallucinating about him is her daily work. This is unhealthy, she acknowledges.





	Being High is Sane

Akane never dreams of Kougami but hallucinating about him is her daily work.

This is unhealthy, she acknowledges.

The hallucination is there. He will stare at her from his previous office table with his piercing eyes, be it for analyzing something or just plainly looking at her. If she does something ridiculous on her desk—which now becomes rare since he left her and his everything here because it’s nowhere near ridiculous—she will hear his laugh, genuine and not even a hint of sarcasm. He will talk to her whenever she has doubts about what she’s been working for some time. She understands, because they were partners. In work.

Two notice this, and others don’t. If they do, though, they’re going to keep their mouths shut.

Karanomori and Ginoza are sharp. The woman asks every time she looks at Akane and the latter seems still, “Are you okay, Akane- _chan_?” The answer is always _yes I’m okay thank you for asking_ with a confused blink, because she just sees Kougami and it’s enough to see the light from the seemingly endless tunnel. She’s okay, but to Karanomori, she isn’t, because seeing things that aren’t there is unhealthy.

However, Ginoza isn’t as polite as Karanomori. Every time she thinks deeply and her behavior begins mirroring Kougami, he will directly tell her, “Go check your hue in case it gets darker.” Kougami and his influence aren’t healthy and Akane can absorb the influence faster than necessary, but she always replies with _it’s still on the right track, thank you for the worry though_ and a weary smile.

Hallucinating about him is understandable even if it’s in her house.

Kougami has never been to her house and probably will never. But here he is, smoking his favorite cigarette every time she lights one to keep her mind in place. He drinks coffee with her during breakfast. He looks at the papers filled with case analysis in her work room. Much to her embarrassment, he also stares at her whenever she changes clothes.

She never thought she longed for him before—for, in her opinion, it’s wrong to accept that you desire to see someone you deeply respect as a mentor in work _this much_ —yet she even becomes this unhealthy.

Dreaming without him in there is what keeps her sane.

They’d worked together for several months and Kougami never crossed the line. He respected her privacy—not because she was his inspector and superior and a woman, but because she was Akane. Whenever she got down due to something, he never brought it up. He disappeared if it could lift her up.

And that’s what he’s been doing in her sleep, despite it being only in her head.

Because, if one day he slips into her dream, he’s going to call her _Akane_ with a velvety voice, not his usual professional and stern _Tsunemori_. He’s going to sit on her bed. He’s going to touch her here and there and every part of her that aches. He’s going to embrace her nothing like an enforcer would do to his inspector. He’s going to do everything her hallucination doesn’t. He’s going to cross the line.

Hallucinating is unhealthy, but dreaming of him is going to make her insane.

**Author's Note:**

> what is _this_.


End file.
